hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Knight/@comment-38924461-20190325175226/@comment-35303705-20190325184054
This is quite a common theory so I'll address each of these points and show why this really doesn't make any sense. "I also believe The Knight is Pale King reincarnated" Technically the Pale King never reincarnated from his Wyrm form into his bug form, he transformed. Bardoon says: "More transformation methinks." He doesn't call it reincarnation. "the flashback in White Palace, Path of Pain and the Abyss are really the King's memory." It is true that the Path of Pain shows the Pale King's memory which he specifically hid there. But the Birthplace cutscene is a memory of the Knight. Both the Pale King and the Knight can be seen here at the same time. We also know that this is a memory of the Knight due to the achievement description for Void: "Remember the past". "royal retainers inside the White Palace refers to The Knight as the king" This might have several reasons, it depends on whether you believe White Palace is the actual palace that was moved to the dream realm or just a memory, in any case, it is not solid evidence for anything. "Eternal Emilitia will comment The Knight looked ‘Almost regal’after acquiring the King’s Brand." Yes, this is more of a joke comment because the Knight is the child of the Pale King and the White Lady, like all the other Vessels, technically making them royalty. Also, the King's Brand does mark the Knight as king, so it's not strange that Emilitia recognizes this. "The Pale King is most likely made of void himself, as Hornet said herself that she also shares such power. All the void creations might as well be part of the King’s own power." Where are you getting this? The lore tablet in the workshop in White Palace says that the Void is the "power opposed". Void opposes light-based higher beings such as the Pale King and the Radiance. The Pale King is definitely not made of Void, and neither is Hornet. Hornet only says "Though our strength is born of similar source" because her father is the Pale King, same as he is the Knight's father. "Knowing the seal would one day break, the King explored a desperate measure; using all of remaining void inside himself (and the void from the surrounding Kingsmoulds) to create The Knight." Doesn't make sense for the reasons listed above. Also, the Knight and the Pale King were alive at the same time (see Birthplace memory). "Considering the King himself was also once a knight, it certainly fits the user." The Pale King was never a knight. "The White Lady doesn’t recognize The King/Knight, as her senses are failing" She most definitely does recognize who/what the Knight is. She calls the Knight her spawn when they visit her with the completed Grimmchild: "irony, to use my spawn to grow its own." And let's not forget she directly recognizes them as a Vessel: "It is true. True, that you were awaited. No. Perhaps that is inaccurate. True one like you was awaited." Even more evidence is that Grimm directly calls the Knight a discarded Vessel: "Masterful! Even a vessel discarded bears fierce strength." "The shape of The Knight’s mask and Soul icons are very similar to the King’s face" Yes, their shells look similar because the Pale King is the Knight's father. This is confirmed in a lore tablet to the right of the throne in White Palace: "The Wyrm becomes beacon, minds expanded, to yield, to devote. Eternity in promise and charge in progeny cursed." Progeny means offspring. "The Mask Maker commented that The Knight has no idea what itself really is underneath." They are referring to the Shade hidden within the Knight, which is also stated in the description for Void Heart: "An emptiness that was hidden within". "The lore tablets in the beginning of the game refer to The Knight as one of the higher beings," This is probably because the Knight is the child of two higher beings (Pale King and White Lady), so they are able to read these tablets. "So The Knight is kind like a failsafe, deliberately placed outside of the Hallownest for safekeeping and memory removal" No, they were locked within the Abyss with all the other Vessels as can be seen in the Birthplace memory. Also Team Cherry said that they're not sure how the Knight escaped the Abyss. "Is a gambel that involves everything the King has, including his own existence, thus the statement ‘No cost too great’ makes perfect sense" This statement refers to how the Pale King sacrificed thousands of his own children in order to make Hallownest last eternal. Furthermore, Hollow Knight was not inspired by Dark Souls and is not related to it in any way. I hope this is enough clarification for why the "Pale King is the Knight" theory is not plausible.